


Forward Towards

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shanshu-ed Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is going forwards towards...</p>
<p>Written for schmoop bingo LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Date

Blind Date

 

 

William stood up when he saw Buffy enter the restaurant. He hoped he could pull this whole blind date thing off. Willow hadn’t recognized him at all when he approached her at the Watcher’s headquarters asking about the sad, blond Slayer that moved through the hallways like a ghost. 

 

 

William gave a welcoming smile when Buffy approached his table. He wondered if she’d recognize him right away or just chalk it up to a coincidence. Since Shanshuing, William found himself talking more and more in the refined accents of his youth. Sometimes, he really missed being Spike.

 

 

“Willow said curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a carnation in the lapel.” Buffy looked around the restaurant. “That’s you.”

 

 

William nodded. “William Jamison, but all my friends call me Jamie.” He came up with the nickname so no one would associate him with William the Bloody. He had heard how the Scoobies spoke about his former life. He shouldn’t have been surprised that they still spoke angrily, but he had hoped his sacrifice would have helped. There was no way that he planned on telling them that Spike still hid deep within him, shining through at the most inopportune moments.

 

 

“Buffy Summers. My friends call me Buffy.” Buffy let out a small, dry laugh that William echoed with one of his own. “I’m not really sure why I agreed to this. I’m not sure I’m ready to date yet.”

 

 

William gestured towards the chair opposite of his own. “Please take a seat.” He waited for Buffy to sit before he took his seat. “Why don’t we just have dinner as friends then?”

 

 

Buffy nodded shakily. She wasn’t sure what to say to the handsome young man across the table from her. Something niggled at the back of her mind when she looked at him.

 

 

The waitress came up to the table to hand Buffy and William menus. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

 

“Water’s fine,” Buffy replied, looking over the menu. “I already know what I want though.”

 

 

“And you, sir?”

 

 

“Water for me too,” William answered. “I know what I want also. We can go ahead and order then?”

 

 

Buffy nodded while she closed the menu to hand to the waitress. “I’d like the Chef Salad with extra boiled eggs, please. I’d also like some French dressing and fresh fruit.”

 

 

“I’ll take a steak, rare, baked potato with sour cream and chives, and the vegetable of the day.” William leaned forward. “I eat here once a week.”

 

 

The waitress took the menus, and she hurried off to the kitchen to give the cook the orders. She’d never seen young Mr. Jamison with a young woman before, but she admitted that he had excellent taste. The young lady was quite pretty and well spoken.

 

 

“So, Jamie, you work with the Council?” Buffy wasn’t going to allow any awkward silences. She had been pushed into this date by Willow, but she was trying to get her life back on track after the disaster with the Immortal. The Idiot – with a capital I -- should have known better than to mess with a Slayer. 

 

 

Buffy accepted the fact that Spike had moved on from her. Not that she blamed him really. It wasn’t like she’d ever been very nice to him except in the last few days of Sunnydale, but here she was letting her friends run her life again. Buffy wished she had the courage to break away from them.

 

 

William nodded, pretending not to notice his date’s spacey demeanor. “Yes, I know several obscure demonic languages. They offered a better salary than my last employer. It was a deal I couldn’t pass up.” He smirked inwardly at his stretching of the truth. “Plus, I seem to be a bit stronger than I was before.”

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around the headquarters, Jamie?”

 

 

William picked up his glass of water to wet his mouth before speaking to the love of his life. “I haven’t worked for the Council for very long, I’m afraid. A year ago I was a completely different person. I saw you a few times, but I don’t think we were officially introduced.”

 

 

“Ah, I’ve been in Rome on assignment.” Buffy reached for her own glass. “It wasn’t very exciting I’m afraid.” She glanced around before she leaned slightly forward. “Slaying some fool that thinks he’s immortal is kinda old hat anymore. Just wish it hadn’t taken me so long to find his weak spot.”

 

 

William stared at Buffy in astonishment. “I thought you were dating him.”

 

 

“No, ew. I don’t think so. Is that what the rumor mill is saying?” Buffy shook her head. “My heart belongs to another. His name was William too, by the way.”

 

 

“Sorry, I heard different. That nasty rumor mill, I suppose.” William did his level best to look sad and defeated at Buffy’s words, but inside, he was jumping for joy. She loved him. She really loved him. Now if he could just figure out how to spill his secrets to her. “May I ask why you’re not with your William, if you love him so much?”

 

 

Buffy ducked her head. “I wasn’t good for him. I hurt him too badly, and he’s better off without me.” She clutched her hands in her lap, and she struggled to hold back the tears.

 

 

William’s joy died. Did his Slayer really think that? He would need to make sure she knew different. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

 

 

Buffy wasn’t sure why she was spilling her guts to this stranger. Maybe it was because she had held it all bottled up inside for so long. Spike, and her relationship with the vampire, was the one thing she refused to let her friends speculate about. 

 

 

William glanced around before he moved his chair to Buffy’s side. It was time to reveal himself to his lady love. He couldn’t bear the thought that Buffy was in pain because she thought he didn’t care for her. He leaned in, and he whispered softly, “Have you gone completely carrot-top?”

 

 

Buffy jerked her head up, and she stared into William’s face. “What did you say, Jamie?”

 

 

“I think you heard me, luv.” William changed his accent, allowing Spike to push forward for the first time since he’d Shanshued.

 

 

“Spike?” Buffy said in a hopeful whisper. “Is it really you?”

 

 

“Hello, cutie.”

 

 

Buffy reached out with a tentative hand to touch William’s cheek with her fingertips. “You’re warm. How is that possible?”

 

 

“Prophecy. Now what is this shite about me being better off without you?” William growled. “Have you been listening to that pillock Angelus again?”

 

 

Buffy shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. “We both know it’s true though, Spike. I’ve hurt you so much.”

 

 

“And I’ve hurt you, pet. All is forgiven. Let it go.” William leaned into the soft, yet deadly hand still lying against his cheek. “Forgive yourself, Slayer.”

 

 

“But…”

 

 

“We hurt each other. It’s time to start over. I love you. You’re all I think about.”

 

 

“I dream about you too,” Buffy said, remembering a similar conversation years before. “I think about you all the time. Not sure you’re in my guts or throat, but you’re in my heart. I love you, Spike.”

 

 

William smirked. “I finally got my crumb of cookie dough,” he chortled.

 

 

Buffy laughed too. “So, you love me and I love you. Where do we go from here?”

 

 

William hummed a familiar tune under his breath. “Forward, baby. Forward.


	2. Reading Aloud

Reading Aloud

 

 

“Read to me,” Buffy said softly. She leaned back against William. “I love your voice, no matter what accent you use.” She gave a secret little smile. “Makes me all wet. Always has.”

 

 

William leaned down to sniff at Buffy’s hair. “I know, pet. I can smell you.”

 

 

Buffy turned to look up into her beloved’s face. “You never did explain that whole retaining of the super powers thing, you know.”

 

 

“Guess the Powers that Screw with Us decided they didn’t want me to be a normal little boy,” William chuckled. “Now, Slayer, anything in particular you want me to read to you?”

 

 

Buffy bit her lip. “How about that story we found on the Internet the other day?”

 

 

“Naughty Slayer.” William grinned. He pulled some pieces of printer paper out of his poetry book. “I had a feeling that’s what you’d ask for.”

 

 

Buffy cuddled into William’s chest. She put her head against his heart, and she listened to the heartbeat under the skin, flesh, and bone. She still marveled at the magic that allowed them to find each other in this fashion. She gave a secretive smile while she listened to the rumbling of his voice.

 

 

_The Continuing Adventures of William and his Mistress._

_William tugged against the restraints that held him place even as he quivered in anticipation. His cock stood at the ready for his Mistress’ pleasure._

_“I have a special treat for you, my sweet William,” Elizabeth called out from the kitchen. She came into the room with a can of Redi-Whip in one hand and a squirt bottle of chocolate syrup in the other. “Hmm, or maybe it’s a special treat for me. I just can’t decide.”_

_William shivered when Elizabeth started to squirt his chest and abs with chocolate syrup. It was a little cool against his heated flesh. Then, she made a trail of syrup down to his cock. He strained to stay still. If he made her mad, she’d stop, and he really didn’t want that._

_“Yummy,” Elizabeth murmured. Setting the chocolate down, she began to cover the syrup with Redi-Whip. “Best looking dessert I’ve had in ages.” She leaned down to use the tip of her tongue to swirl the whipped topping and chocolate around a hard, flat nipple._

_William’s eyes drifted shut. He lived to please the woman he loved, and he didn’t want to disappoint her in any way. He held himself rigidly still. Elizabeth’s mouth trailed over the skin of his chest, slurping up the sweet treat spread there._

_Elizabeth raised her head to look at William’s face. His eyes were still closed, and his forehead was scrunched in concentration. “You’re so pretty when you’re tied up like a present just for me.”_

_“I am yours, Mistress,” William whispered. He opened his eyes to find Elizabeth studying his face. “Have been since the first time you handcuffed me to your bed.”_

 

 

“Remember the handcuffs?” Buffy asked softly.

 

 

“Vividly.”

 

 

Buffy gave a secret smirk. “I visited the sex shop the other day in preparation of our holiday away.”

 

 

“Did you?” William arched an eyebrow. “Find anything interesting, pet?”

 

 

“All kinds of naughty things,” Buffy cooed. Then, her tone of voice changed. “Giles let it slip today why the others want me to go away on a vacation.”

 

 

“He did?”

 

 

Buffy nodded her head. “Apparently Willow, and her witches, need the Buffy clone to go to Japan to seduce a Slayer, and I can’t be around for anyone to see,” she said with a bitter sigh. 

 

 

“Your friends are lettin’ power corrupt them,” William said. “What are you plannin’ on doin’ about it, Slayer?”

 

 

Buffy turned to look William in the face. “I was hoping you’d run away with me.”

 

 

William stared at Buffy in astonishment. “You want to run away? I’ve never seen you back down, pet. Not even at the end in Sunnydale when they kicked you out.”

 

 

“I’m tired of it all, Spike.” Buffy cupped William’s cheek with one hand. “Run away with me.”

 

 

William studied Buffy’s face until he was sure of her seriousness. “Once we go, we can’t come back,” he finally said.

 

 

“I know. I understand completely.” Buffy nodded. “We’ll leave for the vacation, acting like normal, and then, slip away.”

 

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

 

“With my life.” Buffy leaned up to kiss the side of William’s mouth. “With my soul. With everything.”

 

 

William tightened an arm around Buffy. He deepened the kiss that she had initiated just moments before. She tasted the same as she had the first time he’d ever kissed her under Willow’s spell so many years before. These days he hoped to never get the taste of Buffy out of his mouth ever again. William smirked against Buffy’s mouth. “Buffy lips. Lips of Buffy,” he whispered.

 

 

Buffy threw her head back and laughed. “Oh God, I can’t believe you remember that.”

 

 

“Hard to forget the first time I kissed a Slayer.” William’s grin widened. “I knew the only thing better than killin’ a Slayer would be…”

 

 

Buffy slapped her hand over William’s mouth. “I’m gonna give you a spanking if you continue that sentence. It’s just as tacky now as it was back then.”

 

 

William licked Buffy’s hand. When she pulled it away to wipe it off, he said in a teasing voice, “Promises, promises, luv.” He leaned down to kiss Buffy again.

 

 

William and Buffy never let the kiss go beyond a gentle exploration. They had just found each other again, and they didn’t want to go too far too fast. Besides, they had the rest of their lives together for the wild sexcapades they’d shared before. Now was the time to reconnect and express their love for each other.

 

 

William pulled away to wiggle his eyebrows at Buffy. “What names should I request our new identities have? Joan and Randy?”

 

 

Buffy giggled. “I don’t think so, unless you’re desperate for a shag. We need ones that have nothing to do with our past lives. Maybe Imelda and Ferdinand.”

 

 

“Maybe I’d better pick the names, Slayer.”

 

 

“Just don’t make them stupid names,” Buffy said. She settled herself against William’s body again. 

 

 

“Like Imelda and Ferdinand?”

 

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

 

“Don’t worry, Imelda. I’ll be gentle.”

 

 

“Oh you.” Buffy smacked William’s chest. “Now be a good slave boy, and get back to your reading.”

 

 

_“I am yours, Mistress,” William whispered. He opened his eyes to find Elizabeth studying his face. “Have been since the first time you handcuffed me to your bed.”_

_Elizabeth grinned. “Oh, I know, puppy. I know.”_


	3. Romantic Holiday

Romantic Holiday

 

 

Rupert Giles stepped into the office of William Jamison. He quickly looked up and down the hallway before he closed the door behind him. He studied the young man that his Slayer was currently dating. “You’ll take care of her, won’t you?”

 

 

William raised his head from the translation he was working on. “Of course. We’re just going on a small holiday.”

 

 

Giles gave William a dirty look. After Spike’s demise in the Hellmouth, he and Buffy had some long talks about the vampire until Giles came to the conclusion that Spike was possibly the best thing for Buffy. He regretted his actions in those last days of Sunnydale, and he desperately wanted to make up for it. “I’m not completely daft. I recognize the signs,” he paused before he continued. “I’m counting you to protect her, William. Till the end of the world.”

 

 

“Even if it’s tonight,” William whispered under his breath.

 

 

“Even if it’s tonight,” Giles repeated. He took a step closer to William’s desk. “She deserves happiness, Spike. It’s up to you to help her find it.”

 

 

William nodded. “It’ll be my pleasure, Rupes. You better get before Red or one of the others figure something’s up.”

 

 

Giles laid a small bankbook down on the desk. “It’s untraceable by any means.”

 

 

William kept his eyes on Giles while he picked up the bankbook. He opened it before he let his eyes drop to the page. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

 

Giles turned to leave. “You’re welcome, Randy.” He stepped out into the hallway to check again for eavesdroppers. Satisfied that no one had overheard his conversation, the Watcher went to his office to draft his resignation letter.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

William glanced over at Buffy. They were driving to a private lodge in the mountains where they’d spend a few days before sneaking away to a new location. What he hadn’t told her was that he’d picked another dimension similar to their own dimension to relocate to. William had contacted Illyria for help to pick the right place to live. It would make it even harder for Willow to track them down.

 

 

Buffy laid her head on William’s shoulder, and she watched the road. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a holiday, romantic or otherwise.”

 

 

“Only the best for my girl. There’s something for you in the glove box.” William jutted his chin towards the passenger side’s dash board.

 

 

“Oh, I like prezzies.” Buffy clapped her hands, and she reached for the handle. Inside the glove box she found a small black book and a neatly wrapped present. “Oh, I’ll open the wrapped one first.”

 

 

William chuckled. He wondered what the Slayer’s reaction to her little gift would be. It wouldn’t be as extreme as the one that awaited her at the cabin where they were taking their vacation.

 

 

Buffy tore into the paper to find a small box. When she opened it, she was surprised to find new false identification inside. “Oh, let’s see what we have here.” She picked up the first piece of plastic. “Howard Marcus Harlan. So, Howie or Mark?”

 

 

“Mark, for sure, pet. What’s your new name?”

 

 

“Randi Jane Harlan. You didn’t!” Buffy slapped William’s arm. “So, now I’m the horny one that’s desperate for a shag?”

 

 

“You said it not me.” 

 

 

Several hours later, William and Buffy pulled into the driveway of the cabin. They were still laughing over the new names even after all the time and miles that had passed. They pulled up in front of the rustic building. There was a big lake with a sandy beach just a few hundred yards away. Buffy was surprised to see the silhouette of two figures sitting on the porch. She turned to William. “Who’s that?”

 

 

William shrugged. “Let’s find out.” He got out of the driver’s side, and he went around to hold the door for Buffy.

 

 

A woman in a short dress, long coltish legs, and long dark hair bounced down the stairs. “Hey, y’all,” she called out. “I’m so glad you finally made it.”

 

 

“Who the heck are you?” Buffy said in blunt voice.

 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should have introduced myself. I’m Autrey O’Leary. My husband Scott is up there on the porch,” the woman gushed. She waved the man over.

 

 

Buffy’s eyes went past Autrey. She gasped when she saw the man descend the steps. “Wes, I thought you were dead.”

 

 

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce smiled when he saw Buffy. “I am here, but that’s a story too long to get into today. For now, I’m Scott O’Leary vacationing with his lovely wife Autrey and their good friends Mark and Randi. Fred Burkle and Wesley are no more.”

 

 

William rubbed his hands together. “So what’s up first on our romantic holiday plans?”

 

 

“Scott and I are going on a picnic,” Autrey said.

 

 

Buffy had no clue what was going on, but William wasn’t acting surprised. So, she decided to go with the flow for a change. “Sounds nice. I don’t think I’ve been on a picnic since I started dating…” Her eyes darted to William. 

 

 

“I seem to remember you havin’ a picnic with Captain Cardboard,” William replied. “I think it’s time to wipe that wanker’s memory from your mind. Do you want to bring in our bags or pack the basket?”

 

 

“Uh, the bags.” Buffy nodded with enthusiasm. “I still hate cooking with a passion.”

 

 

“Sounds great. Point me towards the kitchen, Autrey.” William bounded up the steps onto the porch. “Scott can point out our room for us.”

 

 

Soon, the two couples were settled. They met up on the porch. The men kept the picnic baskets clutched in their arms, and the women tucked the blankets tucked under their arms. They set off in opposite directions around the lake.

 

 

William and Buffy found themselves a little clearing overlooking the lake where the sunlight dappled the ground with shade. Buffy spread out the blanket while William opened up the basket.

 

 

“Scott filled up the best larder,” William said. “You would not believe some of the things that man had in the kitchen.”

 

 

“Oh, like what?” Buffy asked in curiosity.

 

 

William took two mason jars out of the basket. They were filled with fruit and a red liquid. “Like sangria. Here try it.” He handed a jar to Buffy.

 

 

Buffy opened the jar, and she took a sniff. “That smells good.” She carefully took a sip. “Wow, that doesn’t taste like your usual rockgut.”

 

 

“I certainly hope not, pet.” William turned back to the basket. There was no way he was going to mention how cute she looked when she took a drink of his rock gut. “First up, we have an Orange Berry salad with raspberry vinaigrette. I admit that I didn’t make this. It was already made, and Autrey insisted I bring some.” He pulled out two small containers of salad.

 

 

“Oh, yum.” Buffy took hers, and she grabbed a fork. Opening the lid, she dug in with a groan. “I didn’t realize I was so hungry. I hope you brought plenty.”

 

 

William glanced at Buffy from the side of his eyes, and he leered at the young woman. “Don’t worry, Slayer. I did. Maybe in a bit we can work on another appetite.”

 

 

Buffy blushed. “Maybe,” she mumbled around a bite of salad.

 

 

“For the main course, we’re having Grilled Vegetables Croissant sandwiches.” William took the plastic wrapped sandwiches out, and he laid one by Buffy’s leg. “I didn’t grill the veggies, but I did make the sandwich.”

 

 

Buffy set the salad down, and she grabbed the sandwich to unwrap. “Any chips in there?”

 

 

William rummaged around in the basket until he found what he was looking for. “Here.” He tossed the bag to Buffy.

 

 

“Yay.” Buffy grinned. “Living in England has been a bad influence on me.” She ripped the bag of chips open. Then, she promptly opened her sandwich to put a layer of chips on top of the vegetables.

 

 

William shook his head while he snagged a chip or two of his own. “Colonials,” he said before he popped the crispy, salty treat in his mouth.

 

 

William and Buffy ate in silence while gazing out at the water. The only sounds were the birds singing and the wind rustling the leaves. It was so peaceful that they both felt the tension of escaping the Council slipping away. Soon, they leaned back, sated and full. Their trash was stuffed back in the basket.

 

 

“I don’t suppose you have something nice and light for dessert in there, do you?” Buffy peered at the basket.

 

 

“Maybe.” William turned away. When he faced Buffy again, he had a fat, luscious green grape caught between his teeth. He hitched his eyebrows in a challenge.

 

 

“Perfect,” Buffy murmured. She leaned in to take the grape between her own teeth. Biting down, she let the juices squirt into their mouths. Then, she deepened the kiss.


	4. Snowed In

Snowed In

“Are you ready?”

William turned to Buffy with a smirk. “Of course, Joan. I’m always ready.” He curled his tongue behind his front teeth with a smoldering wink.

Autrey, the former Fred Burkle, looked confused. She glanced at Scott with a questioning gaze, but he just shrugged since he had no idea what they were talking about. “Joan? I thought her new name was Randi.”

Buffy burst out giggling. “Not back then. I was Joan. He was Randy. And boy, was he ever,” she finished under her breath.

“We’ll explain it to you later, Blue.” William patted Autrey’s arm while he ignored Buffy’s words. “Looks like we’re all ready. Let it rip, Lyri.”

Buffy gasped in surprise when Autrey’s whole body shifted from sweet Texan girl to leather clad immortal god with ice blue eyes and hair. “What the heck?”

“We’ll explain it to you later, Buffy.” Wesley patted Buffy’s arm, mocking William’s earlier words and actions.

Illyria made a few complicated hand gestures, and a portal swirled open. Then, she morphed back into Autrey. With an exaggerated flourish, she waved William and Buffy towards the portal. After the former vampire and the Slayer stepped through, she and Scott followed.

The two couples found themselves in the front entry of a homey looking log cabin. The entryway flowed into a large room that held the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Twin sets of stairs led up to what were obviously the bedrooms.

“Brrr. It’s cold in here,” Buffy said while she dropped her overly large backpack to the side. Her breath hung like mist in the air. Buffy rubbed her upper arms.

A whooshing sound announced the collapse of the portal behind them. They were here to stay. Wherever here was. There’d be time to figure all that out later.

William dropped his own backpack. “I’ll get a fire started. It is bloody freezin’ in here.” He crossed the room to the fireplace. He tossed a couple of logs into the hearth.

“Hey, Mark, you might need this.” Buffy dug something metal out of her front jeans pocket, and she tossed to across the room.

William caught the flying object. When he saw what it was he let out a laugh, and he winked at Buffy. “Been wonderin’ where that disappeared to, Goldilocks. I thought it was at the bottom of the soddin’ crater.”

Buffy blushed. “No, I kept it.” She turned to Scott. “You have a room preference?”

Scott shook his head. “Not really, my dear.”

“Okay, we’ll take the one on the right.” Buffy picked up both hers and William’s backpacks with ease. She crossed the room, and she was up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

Autrey turned to Scott. “I’ll take our packs up. You check to see if our transportation has arrived.” She took Scott’s pack from him.

“Of course, my dear.” Scott turned to open the front door of the cabin. He was in shock to see a mass of white blocking the way. “Bloody Hell, we’re snowed in. Was it supposed to be like this?”

Autrey peeked out the door at the snowdrift blocking the entrance. “No, but freak snowstorms are known to happen during this time of year in this dimension.” She gave a shrug of indifference before she hefted the backpacks up, and she took them up the opposite stairs.

“Better check the kitchen for supplies, Percy,” William called out to Scott. He had the fire burning quite warmly by then. His trusty Zippo always got the job done properly. He was glad to have the little beauty back. “Don’t want to turn into the Donner party.”

“Quite right. Although, your blood sucking days are over, I presume?” Scott said.

William made a non-committal grunt before he sat down on the couch facing the fireplace. “The poofter signed away the Shanshu. I guess that’s how I ended up like this. I have all the perks of being a vamp and none of the drawbacks.”

“I’d love to hear the tale,” Scott replied. “I have no idea what happened after she rescued me from dying.” He went into the kitchen area, and he checked out the cabinets and fridge. “Looks good. This place is stocked almost as good at the cabin in your dimension.”

William turned to Scott. He hadn’t missed the reference to ‘your’ dimension, as if it wasn’t Scott’s as well. “Our Wesley died at Vail’s. I went back to retrieve the body m’self. Who the hell are you?”

Scott studied William with care. “I almost did until she…” he gestured towards the upper floor. “… Appeared. She saved me and brought me here.”

“Everything’s the same up to that point?”

Scott shrugged. “I assume so. Autrey and I compared notes. It was very much the same in Los Angeles. I can only assume it was in Sunnydale as well.”

“Being snowed in will give us time to compare everything.” Buffy strolled down the stairs. “I assume that you showed up in Sunnydale after the Council tried to kill me and fired Giles.”

Scott nodded. “That would be right.”

“What does one do when they’re snowed in?” Autrey asked. “I’m from Texas, and then California. I don’t think I’ve ever been snowed in.”

“Don’t ask me,” Buffy said with a shrug. “First time I saw snow was when Angel tried to greet the sun because the First was haunting him. There’s been a couple of times since, but nothing this exciting.”

William shuddered. “Horrible experience being haunted by the First. One I hope never to repeat.”

“Well, let’s look around.” Scott went over to a door, and he opened it. “Plenty of firewood. Plenty of food. We won’t freeze or starve.”

Buffy opened a nearby cabinet. “Hey, cards, poker chips, games, and a few books. Entertainment.”

“We have each other to keep ourselves entertained.” William wiggled his eyebrows at Buffy.

“Not without silencing charms.” Buffy waggled her finger at William. “We wouldn’t want to scare Scott with our escapades.”

“Yeah.” William got a dreamy look on his face. “We can really bring down the house.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Scott muttered. “Let’s make the best of being snowed in.”

“Any munchies in there?” Buffy peered into the kitchen area. “Breakfast was ages ago.”


	5. Fire in the Fireplace

Fire in the Fireplace

 

 

“Where are Scott and Autrey?” Buffy asked. She realized that William and she were alone in the snowbound cabin.

 

 

William looked up from where he was staring into the fireplace. “They decided to give us some alone time, pet. Autrey went all Illyria-like, and they took a trip to a sunny beach in another dimension.”

 

 

“The one without shrimp?”

 

 

“Possibly. I think they needed a bit of time alone of their own too.” William chuckled. He really did like Blue, as he still called Illyria from time to time, but it was also to their advantage to have her with them. If something ever went very wrong, she could transport them out of there.

 

 

“This is some nice ambiance you have going here.” Buffy glanced around. “Dark room, fire in the fireplace, and nobody to interrupt us. 

 

 

William waved Buffy over to the sofa where he was sprawled haphazardly. “Come here, Slayer. Sit with me.”

 

 

“No room,” Buffy teased. She took a step towards the second couch. “I’ll just sit over there.”

 

 

William surged to his feet. “I don’t think so, pet.” He grabbed Buffy’s hand, and he pulled her towards him.

 

 

Buffy collided with William. Her hands gripped his waist to keep herself upright. Before she could speak, he buried his hands in her hair, and he muffled her voice with his lips. Moaning under his attention, Buffy opened her mouth to accept his questing tongue. She sagged against William’s body where she decided he was much hotter than the flames in the hearth.

 

 

Without breaking the kiss, William guided Buffy down to the rectangle of soft shag carpet. He pulled back and gazeed down into her face. She looked so lovely against the blue carpet with the firelight glinting off her blond hair. “Tell me you love me.”

 

 

“I love you. You know I do,” Buffy whispered. She enjoyed the way the light of the fire played on William’s sharp features. She always had, even back in Sunnydale during their disastrous months of her trying to hurt him.

 

 

“Tell me you want me.”

 

 

“I always want you, William,” Buffy said. “In point of fact…” She trailed off when William placed a forefinger on her slightly parted lips.

 

 

“I love you and want you too.” William lowered his face to Buffy’s neck where he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her body. “I probably did from the first moment I laid eyes on you dancin’ at the Bronze.”

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy murmured. Sometimes William was just Spike to her especially when he said things like that. She arched her head to the side while William slid his lips over her skin. She blindly unbuttoned his shirt, but she didn’t get very far before he moved away.

 

 

William slipped down to rub his face in the neckline of Buffy’s shirt. When he cupped her breasts, he grinned into her flesh. She was braless, and less work for him was always a good thing. He continued to wipe his face in Buffy’s cleavage while he thumbed her already hardened peaks.

 

 

Buffy let out an impatient squeak, and she quickly lifted her shirt to expose her breasts to her lover. With a quick move, she had the garment up and over her head.

 

 

William surged towards Buffy’s face to catch her lips in a kiss while his fingers encompassed the rosy tipped mounds on her chest. Buffy’s arms settled around his neck, and she bucked her red-hot crotch against his stomach in time with his nipple twists. “Such a hot and horny Slayer,” he murmured. “Whatever shall I do with her?”

 

 

“William, please.” Buffy squirmed while trying to get some friction on her jean clad clit. “Take me, I’m yours.”

 

 

William maneuvered his body around to let him suck on one sensitive bud while he tweaked the other one between calloused fingertips. His free hand slid down to press against Buffy’s denim covered pussy. He could feel her juices seeping through the thick fabric.

 

 

Buffy’s eyes rolled back in her head at the combination of sensations. “Harder,” she cried out.

 

 

The sweet sensuous torture continued until finally Buffy reached down to unbutton her pants. In seconds she was gloriously naked next to a fully dressed William. It made her feel so decadent and wanton.

 

 

William chuckled against Buffy’s tit. He slid his fingers through the sodden folds of her pussy. First, he circled her needy nub, and then, he thrust his fingers into her wet cunt.

 

 

Buffy buried her hands in the carpet above her head, and she spread her legs wider to give William better access to her heated center. “More!”

 

 

With a pleased sigh, William grazed Buffy’s clit with his thumb. He knew Buffy liked a bit of pain with her pleasure. With this in mind, he carefully gripped her nipple with his teeth. It was no longer a need for the destructive kind of pain that they’d shared after her return from Heaven. It was a mutually satisfying pain now.

 

 

“Yes!” Buffy cried out when William gnawed on her tightly furled peak. “Oh God. Yes.” She felt her climax build up in her lower stomach until it burst to overflowing. 

 

 

When William felt Buffy’s sheath flutter around his fingers he intensified his ministrations to her body. He sucked and twisted more powerfully, giving them pleasure almost to the point of pain. Buffy came around his fingers with a shuddering sigh. When she finally collapsed back against the rug, he stopped his sensual attack. Lying next to Buffy, William kissed her shoulder until she gave him a goofy grin.

 

 

“I so needed that.” In the blink of an eye, Buffy had William on his back. She hovered above him with a lusty grin on her face. “My turn.”

 

 

William laid back with his hands behind his head. “I’m all yours.”

 

 

“Yes, you are,” Buffy replied in a pleased voice. “Now and forever.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“You’re really leaving?” Willow asked in a confused voice. “But why, Giles?” She watched him pack with a bit of irritation and trepidation.

 

 

Giles looked up from where he was packing his belongings from his desk, and he adjusted his glasses. “Buffy is gone, Willow. She’s not coming back.”

 

 

“What? No.” Willow shook her head in denial. “She’ll be back. She’s just on vacation with Jamie.”

 

 

“Not this time.” Giles turned away from the red haired witch. “Buffy’s really, and truly, gone. There’s nothing you can do about it. She and Jamie are both gone.”

 

 

“We’ll see about that. You’ll tell me what I want to know.” The timbre of Willow’s voice changed. “Veritas.”

 

 

Giles whirled around to glare at Willow. “Despite everything, Willow, you are still an arrogant amateur.” He pulled a charm that hung from a twisted cord out from under his shirt. “I had a feeling you would be like this,” he said smugly. “You still want to run everyone’s lives for them.”

 

 

“I just want the best for everyone.” Willow glared at Giles. 

 

 

“Sometimes what is best for someone is the thing we think is the worst,” Giles said softly. He’d learned that lesson the hard way with Buffy. “Buffy’s been adrift since Spike burned up in the Hellmouth. Let her move on.” He picked up his box of belongings. He glanced around the room one last time before he walked towards the door.

 

 

“How do you know Jamie is the best thing for Buffy?” Willow asked, following in Giles’ footsteps.

 

 

“I have every confidence that my nancy-boy son can take care of Buffy in the manner that she deserves.” Giles left a confused Willow standing in the Council building hallway. If Willow didn’t get the reference, he really didn’t care in the least.

 

 

“What is Giles talking about?” Willow muttered. “He doesn’t have a son. The only time he ever thought he had a son was when Spi…” She trailed off as she clapped her hands over her mouth. It suddenly dawned on her why William Jamison had looked so familiar. It was because he was. Very much so.

 

 

“Let them go,” Tara’s voice whispered in Willow’s ear. “Let Buffy be happy.”

 

 

“Okay, sweetie,” Willow whispered. In the last couple of years she’d learned that if Tara spoke to her, she’d better listen. If she didn’t the consequences were never pretty. So, she would let her old friend go and hope she was happy.

 

 

The End.


End file.
